


[Fanart] Steven's Gem

by doodeline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Other, Redraw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: “If you just let everyone be whoever they are, maybe you could let yourself be whoever you are, too”.





	[Fanart] Steven's Gem




End file.
